Chipmunks & Chipettes Truth or Dare
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: The Chipmunks & The Chipettes play Truth or Dare
1. The Red Dress

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were in the living room

"I´m bored!" said Alvin.

"Let´s Play Eleanor said.

"And What?" asked Brittany.

"Truth or Dare" said Jeanette.

"Ok" said Alvin. "Who starts?" said Alvin."I do!" said Theodore.

" Theodore truth or dare?" Simon asked."Truth" Theodore said."Do you like Eleanor?"

Alvin asked. Theodore blush. "yes... Eleanor smiled. Brittany said, "So Alvin truth or dare?" Alvin smiled "Dare baby" he said. Brittany blushed slightly."Shut your mouth!" she said."Alvin you.. Brittany looked around... shout out to the window I LOVE SCHOOL!"

Alvin closed the window and went back."So who´s next?" asked Brittany . "YOU!" all say. Ok, dare and what should i do?" Eleanor smiled and whispered something in Jeanette´s ear and she smiled and said, continuing as:" Brittany you remember that strapless dress had special Clair what you paid for birthday?" "And?"... Brittany hoped not fortuitous that what they thought. Jeanette looked Alvin smiled briefly and then she told Brittany,"put on that dress!" Brittany knew why it does that but she had no other choice and input into the room and closed the door... as the door to true Jeanette ad Eleanor began to laugh. "What´s so special about this dress that you laughing?" Alvin asked."That you will see soon enough," said Eleanor when she was still laughing. At this moment the door dave comb purely"Hey guys what are you doing?" he asked. Oh nothing" said Alvin important. "Anyway now I have to Clair yes we go out today so bye." dave said and walked out the door. "Dave makes a request clair soon!" Alvin said with a smile. "Yes," the other said."I see to Brittany!" said Jeanette and transition into the bedroom."Hey!" Jeanette said."Look at Brittany times." with she moved Brittay from the room and was in the dress and now knew everything why Eleanor and Jeanette laughed.

Brittany was in a strapless dress in RED! all began to laugh all not only Alvin. Alvin´s mouth as much as Brittany was so beautiful she was, he never found."HA HA HA very funny" Brittany said. And sat down resist. "So Simon". Alvin asked "truth or dare?"

**First chapter done. Chapter two is coming soon. Pleas review. Brittany and remains in the red dress.**


	2. Do the Chicken Dance

"Truth" simon said."Do you like Jeanette?" Alvin asked,"Yes," Simon whispered."What?" Alvin asked,but he knew that he said yes. "YES!" simon scramed and Jeanette blushed.

"Who was not there?" wanted to know Brittany. " I and I." said Jeanette and Eleanor."Ok" said Jeanette."Truth or Dare Elli?" they asked."truth," said Eleanor."Ok do you like Theodore?" Eleanor smiled."Yes," she said. Theodore smiled.

"Jeanette truth or dare?" asked Eleanor."Dare" said Jeanette."Say when you´re in love, she said."..I um...I..Simon!" she said. Jeanette and Jeanette blushed embarrassed."Ok" Brittany break the silence."Alvin truth or dare?" she said."Dare baby" Alvin said. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled in common."Ok Alvin dance the chicken dance!"

brittany said with a laugh."WHAT!" alvin said."Go dance Alvin". simon said"Yes!" Eleanor said"Or are you a cowardly chicken?" Alvin had no other whale and starded the chicken laughed at him. After two minuts he finished the chiken dance."Ok that enough!" alvin said."To Theodore truth or dare?"...

**Chapter Two is finished I know this is short. But the next one is longer. reviews pleas. Chapter three cooming soon...**


	3. Kiss for the Love Doctor

**As the chapter titel says, there is a kiss in this chapter... for the Love Doctor.**

"I can not," Theodore said."Short break" he said and tolerant to the toilet."Coward" Alvin then Simon truth or dare?" Simon thought for a moment."Dare" he said."You need to keep your flap for five minutes and no word!" simon said nothing. Then Teodore came from the toilet."What did I miss?" he asked."Nothing," said all except Simon."Then Jeanette truth or dare?" Theodore asked."Mhhhmm truth," she said." Do you like the new neighbor Mrs. Dejani?" "No...she argues with her husband on foreign."Yes, that´s stupid,brittany said,Brittany said.."You can now speak against Simon the five minutes are up. Simon said:"FINALLY!" what Jeanette giggle slightly."Brittany asked Eleanor,"truth or dare?" "Truth" Eleanor said.

"If Clair comes home you need to tell her that you´ll marry...Theodore!" "Ok she said.

"OK Theodore truth or dare?"Said Eleanor."Truth" "Ok..(Eleanor began to blush) like you really me?" she ...Yes...Theodore said,smiling.

Theodore asked Simon:"Si truth or dare?" "Dare he said."You have to play tomorrow when school is sick!" Simon was not at all pleasede about it.

"But tomorrow is the science fair," "Sorry, must be" Simon looked offended."Alvin truth or dare?" simon asked,still offended."Dare" "You´re only dare? brittany asked."I have to pleasure in that simple baby" Alvin replied. Brittany rolled her eyes. Simon said: So Alvin for you no Cheesballs for a week, "If i can not go to the science fair then you will suffer!" Alvin screwed up his face."Man" Alvin went on to Jeanette."Netta truth or dare?" Jeanette tought."Truth" Alvin smiled."Have you nightmares of the island?" "YES! Course," Jeanette said frankly.

Jeanette wondered who was far from it."Oh brittany truth or dare sorry that it has taken a long time off you" She looked at her sister and saw that she was asleep! "BRITTANY!" Jeanette screamed. Brittany woke up."What?" she asked. Eleanor said:"O no you´re just asleep!" Brittany was now fully awake resist."uuppsss sorry she said "So..Jeanette began."Truth or dare? sleeping beauty" "hhmm dare " brittany said. Eleanor smiled whispered something in the ear Jeanette´s smiled. Brittany thought: _not already i´m already reflect in this dress._ Jeanette said:"You have to kiss Alvin for two minutes!" Brittany was scared. "What" "On the lips!" Eleanor finished. Brittany turned to Alvin who was as surpised as.

Brittany smiled at her sisters and said,"Fine as you want" Alvin Brittany grabbed the collar of his hoodie on and kissing him full on the lips. Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moan as the kiss deepened. After two minuts Jeanette said,"Ok you can stop" but she said she did not stop the two "Alvin Brittany stoped" Eleanor said..

After seven minutes stop Alvin and Brittany kissed.

Brittany said to Alvin:" Truth or Dare...baby"

**Alvin has probably captured Brittany´s heart with a kiss hehe. Chapter four cooming soon... reviews pleas.**


	4. I Love You

Alvin smiled. What about Britany degree are now only him with a kiss."Truth baby," Brittany smiled."Do you like me?" Alvin looked at her."I do not like you," Alvin barch just Brittany´s heart.

"I LOVE YOU!" Alvin shouted. Brittany said,"I love you too, baby!" In that moment Dave and Clair came into the house."How was you day?" asked Dave."ALVIN AND BRITTANY ARE TOGETHER!" all cried except of Alvin and Brittany."Really?" Clair asked."Yes," replied Eleanor."Ok then let´s eat!" Dave said. All taken out of Alvin and Brittany. The two were kissing on the floor. Dave said:

"AAAALLLLVVVIIIINNNN!

**The next chapter is the end. Reviews pleas.**


	5. And all Together

After eating were the chipmunks and chipettes in her bedroom all been in a nightgown."We still play a round?" asked Eleanor."Sure Brittany began to Alvin´s was poor."I still have a truth or dare for you and Jeanette."The two gulped."So..she began to go to them, but they stopped at the Alvin paw."Do not go baby,pleas stay with daddy" Brittany smiled."I´ll be right against daddy" and kissed him lightly on the lips but they are not prompted Alvin he pulled her closer at him. As much as Brittany to kiss loved. Pulled it away and let him go. Alvin pouted. Brittany went to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"So is your dare kissing Simon, and Theodore!" Brittany said with a smile. Jeanette and Eleanor did not say, and Aaddressed to Simon and Theodore and they kissed. Brittany smiled contentedly and access to Alvin.

"Wow I did not exepect"

"Nobody expect that" brittany said. Alvin turned around saw that his siblings still kissing."God smooch still" Brittany smiled."Do you not kissing?" they asked."To see no, do it yourself...yes," said Alvin and leaned over and kissed Brittany. Brittany broke Alvin and asked:"How about we watch a movie we Love Doctor?" Alvin said: Romatic movie yuck" Brittany smiled and said,"How about we make our own movie and he says: Shut your mouth! and let me kiss you!"

"Hey!" Alvin recanted.,"I am the one in the relationship!" said he. Brittany rolled her eyes and said,"Sure,then show that you are a man littel chipmunks" she said. Alvin said nothing, and kissed her hard. trying to prove his manhood. Brittany kissed and only the two lots on Alvin´s bed.

In the other still kissed and that would mean for all three pairs:

A Truth or Dare game have brought all three together.

**THE END**

**The story is finished and all together. Reviews pleas.**


End file.
